Secret Life of a Half-American Cheerleader
by PrincessLorie
Summary: Lucy Ashley Heartfilia is new to Magnolia High, she successfully makes the elite cheer team and fits in quickly. And when she meets a pink haired quaterback, she just might find another thing to cheer for. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy you guys! So I came up with this idea since I cheer and stuff and started thinking about a Cheer AU for fairy tail and thought it'd be cool to make. So if you don't understand cheer terms, don't read this XD. But yeah, without further ado… Tackles and Tumbles.

...

Lucy woke up to her favorite cheer mix blaring from her gold iPhone 6 on her nightstand. For some reason unknown to man. No matter HOW loud the alarm. She'd NEVER wake up. But when there was a cheer mix, Oh ho ho. That was a different story. Something about them would just instantly wake her up and make her want to cheer.

She was excited. No, there wasn't WORDS to describe how excited she was. She was transferring to a new school in the heart of Fiore. She'd been adoring the cheer teams there since she first learned to tumble. Magnolia High was country renoun for their cheer squad. She had tried out a month before and made the squad no problem. She had befriended the girls quickly and joined a little group of girls known as Flying Fairys. She had also joined a club called Fairy Tail, after days of begging from her from her fellow Flyer, Levy McGarden. It was one of those " I don't give a damn " clubs that basically hung out in the club room when they didn't have anything to do. But they did assist in selling merchandise at games. So, hey, counts for something, right?

Anyways, she was hella excited. She was dressing into her maroon cheer uniform for her first day of school. And also her first game afterwards. She hadn't been at school due to her still setting up her apartment. So she had just moved furniture, organized, went to cheer practice, came home, showered, went to bed, and repeated for the past two weeks. So today was her first ACTUAL day at Magnolia High.

She pulled on her black Nike pros and put on her maroon skirt over them. After tying her hair (that laid just under her chest) in a half up half down hairstyle and putting her white bow with "Lu Lu" in cursive with maroon thread. She admired her uniform in the mirror. It was a maroon long sleeve top with a white line around the neck and down the arms ending at the end of the sleeve. A big white "M" in college font on the front. The skirt ended just 3 inches below her butt which ,trust me, was VERY short. It had a small triangle cut on the right side of her right leg. And was also outlined on the edge in white. She put on her cheer socks and Infinity cheer shoes. After strapping on her ankle brace (that she wore simply for the heck of it) she grabbed her black Nfinity cheer backpack, with bunches of bows attached to the clip. She grabbed her phone, put it into the side pocket of her backpack, opened her door and locked it behind her.

"Hey LuLu! Hop in, don't wanna be late!" Mirajane, the co-captain of the squad yelled at the blonde who was already skipping towards the white Corolla.

"Sure thing Mira!" Lucy hoped into her car and was greeted by Levy, who was in the back and Erza, captain of the squad.

"Ready for your first day Lu?" Levy nudged Lucy and Lucy laughed.

"You bet I am!"

...

Natsu groaned as his alarm blared and his cat, Happy, licked his face viciously awaiting for his pink haired pal to get up and get him a fish from the kitchen. Who, to no avail, fell OFF the bed and onto his slightly charred carpet.

Why was it charred? You may be asking…

Well, you see. Natsu was a jock, pretty normal guy… Liked food, football, girls, and… OH YEAH!

Fire.

So ya know, he occasionally, how do I put this… EXPERIMENTED, with it every now and then.

He sat up from his VERY uncomfortable position on the floor and looked at the time. 7:27. Just enough time to get ready and head to school.

He got up and flipped his hair around a bit until it fell into its normal, messy style. He sprayed and applied on some Axe and pulled on a black vneck and letterman jacket. He grabbed some jeans and slid on his black converse then grabbed his football gear bag and Nike drawstring then bolted out the door.

"There fish on the counter Happy! See you later!" Natsu yelled as he closed the door and ran to school.

...

The girls exited the car and grabbed their matching backpacks. Only difference was the cursive monogram of their names on the corner of the bottom pocket.

"We need to introduce you to the guys later LuLu. Make sure you meet us by the Cafeteria after 2nd block. Bye!" Levy and the rest of the girls split different directions, leaving Lucy by herself. But she wasn't concerned. She knew the school inside out by now. After a week of daily cheer practice, she'd got it down pat. Biology 1 was here first block so she turned down the main hall and walked towards the staircase that she climbed quickly and walked to the end of the hallway. She opened the door and it seemed that everyone was there but one desk left empty. Lucy walked to the teachers desk and stood beside it as he talked.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our new student. Introduce yourself sweetheart." Gildarts sat on his desk and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Ashley Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all! I just moved here a month ago and joined the cheer squad soon after, obviously," she motioned to her uniform, bag, and bow. Earning a couple chuckles. "So it's very nice to meet you all, again, and I hope to have a great year with you guys!" Lucy smiled and received a few cat calls from the guys.

"You can sit beside Dragneel, wait, where the hell is that pyro?!" Gildarts looked towards the empty desk and people shrugged.

Just after that a boy with messy pink hair slammed open the door so quick Lucy jumped.

"I'm here! Don't count me tardy…" His words drowned out as he eyed down Lucy down who did the same to him.

"Bout damn time Dragneel now go sit down and Lucy sit in the seat next to his." Gildarts got off his desk and sat in his chair.

They both sat in their seats and Natsu turned to her and outstretched his hand, slightly blushing.

"Natsu… Natsu Dragneel"

She grabbed it and shook it slowly.

"Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia"

They let go and neither if them could help but miss the warmth of each others grip…

...

Okay guys that's it for this one! I'm gonna try to update weekly so bare with my ridiculously busy schedule! Anyways ily and spread the love!

Lala ouutttt


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay guys so I started getting a hellavu lot of ideas for this story and just couldn't help but type some up. Anyways, Enjoy**!

...

They both turned back towards the front and Lucy had to glue her eyes to the board to avoid looking over at the EXTREMELY hot guy on her left. If she looked at him, she'd end up staring, if she ended up staring, she'd start drooling. And that was DEFINITELY not an option.

So, she put her face in her hands and locked her eyes to the front of the room.

Despite her looking dead at the front, as if she seriously was paying attention, she heard not a single word he said. Her mind was on another planet.

 _Natsu Dragneel, I wonder if his hair is naturally pink? Not that it matters, he'd probably still be smoking hot with any color hair. I mean, I could practically SEE his abs bursting through that shirt! And I could get lost in his eyes forever…_

BRRRINGGGG !

"Over already…?" Lucy mumbled to herself and slid out her seat, slinging her bag back on her shoulders.

"What do you have next?" Natsu asked her just as she was about to walk out the door.

"Um… Drama. You?" Lucy looked up at him, trying to keep her hormones in check.

"Same here, class is a drag. But at least I'll have someone worth talking to in there." He shrugged and they walked to class.

After 2nd block they walked towards Cafeteria.

"Like I said I'm supposed to be meeting up with some friends so -("LULUUUU!) wait, Lev- OOF!" Levy jumped up and hugged Lucy almost strangling her in the process. Luckily Natsu held up Lucy by using his hands to push against her back before she could fall backwards. Levy hopped down and smiled excitedly.

"Oh hey Natsu! When did you meet LuLu?" Levy asked as she pulled her skirt back down.

"Biology, turns out I have Drama and Algebra with her too." He nudged Lucy who smiled and rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh cool! Well now that you already know one of the guys, let's introduce you to the rest!" Levy grabbed Lucy by the wrist and pulled her into the cafeteria towards there table and Natsu followed.

"Lucy, this is Gajeel, my boyfriend, Jellal, Erza's boyfriend, Gray, Loke and Elfman." Levy sat down beside Gajeel after introducing the boys. Lucy plopped down beside Levy and Natsu after shaking everyone's hand.

"Gray-sama~! Can Juvia have a grape pleaseee?" Juvia opened her mouth and Gray gladly popped one into her mouth.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't dating yet." Levy sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, isn't this the guy you always oogle about after practice Juvia?" Lucy tilted her head to the side in curiosity and Natsu choked on his pizza.

"W-WHAT?! N-No! That's crazy!" Juvia looked down in embarrassment. Natsu burst out laughing and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Thank you so much for saying that! This is PRICELESS!" Natsu continued laughing and pointed towards Grays face that was as red as a tomato.

"Oh yeah! What about you having the hots for Lucy! You were staring at her all 1st block!" Gray retorted with a smirk. It was now Lucy's turn to choke on her Subway sandwich and Natsu's face got darker that his hair.

"Shut the hell up Ice Prick!" Natsu stood up from his place on the table.

"Make me Flame Brain!" Gray got up too and Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and yanked him back down.

"Sit down and eat your lunch. If you pass out at the game I'm gonna seriously hurt you." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Natsu mumbled and Mira squealed.

"You guys are like a married couple!" Mira clapped her hands together and squealed again.

"No we're not!"

After the national anthem ended and Mirajane, who had sang, skipped back to the squad on the sidelines with the rest of the cheerleaders, they began to start cheering as the game started. Erza, Juvia, and Mira lifted Lucy into and extension. The flyers and front liners clapped their hands and started cheering. In sync, the flyers all lifted on knee, they switched to the other knee and quickly switched legs but this time swung their leg into an arabesque. After flashing a smile at the crowd, the swung their leg staight into a heel stetch. They, again, dropped their legs as their stunt groups turned 90° so their sides were facing the crowd. The flyers did a scorpion then adjusted their hands on their foot and did a scale. After blowing kisses to the crowd and receiving multiple whistles from the guys in the crowd, they doubled down into a basket.

"Go Fairys!" The squad jumped and cheered.

Lucy took the break as a chance to turn and watch the game.

She could clearly see the number 91 running down the field with ball in tact. She started jumping and screaming with the crowd, quickly after, the whole squad followed in suit.

"Go Natsu!" Lucy yelled as loud as she could and Natsu ran even faster, dodging the guys trying to tackle him with ease. And a couple seconds if dodging and sprinting later, he was in the end zone.

"WHOOOOOO!" Lucy jumped up into Cana's arms and Cana yelled with her.

Levy clapped and yelled along with them. Erza nodded proudly, and Juvia oogled at her beloved Gray-sama.

After scoring a couple more times it was halftime and Natsu and Lucy highfived as he went to the benches and she went towards the middle of the field.

The squad did a cheer and then proceeded to do a routine to a cheer mix that the Computer Lab teacher Mr. Capricorn had assisted them with. They did a little bit of dancing, then a lot of tumbling. Lucy did a front walkover round off double to full. After hitting her tumbling pass, she flashed a wink and a smirk towards the bench where Natsu sat, staring at her in a daze. The crowd went nuts. They completely in sync did a toe touch, pike, hurkey, two more toe touches and then a standing back tuck. Lucy moved to the middle with her stunt group as the outer 2 groups did heel stretches and Lucy was thrown high in a basket toss, she did a kick twist and landed into the groups arms but then went into a smush and was lifted back into a full extension where she did a heel stretch with the rest of the flyers and they all soon went into bow and arrows. Lucy smiled proudly as she doubled down. They ended with a pyramid into an upbeat and fun dance then stuck poses at the end. Lucy got up and hugged Levy.

"We totally hit it! Nobody even busted a single tuck or full!" Levy and Lucy began to jump up and down. After ending there little celebration they skipped back to the outfield. Natsu got up from the bench and jogged up to Lucy.

"That was incredible! Who knew cheerleaders could be so cool!" Natsu exclaimed as his signature grin spread across his face.

"Well we're definitely cooler than people make us out to be." Lucy flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled back.

"Well half time is about to end so I've got to go, wish me luck!" He unconsciously hugged Lucy who to everyone's surprise, hugged him back. He pulled away and ran to the field. Lucy grabbed her heart and felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

"GOOD LUCK!" Lucy yelled and smiled with a blush coating her face as she went back to the girls.

...

 **Ok guys that's it! Im sorry I haven't updated my other story but that's only bc my computer is broken and im currently typing this on my phone, so yeah. Anyways thanks for the support and ily guys!**

 **Lala, ooouuuuttt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Id like to thank everyone who has followed or favorited my story! You guys rock! *insert pic of a rock here* But anyways, like I said, I have to type these on my phone so im sorry if I cant update that quickly, but ill update sooner when my computer is fixed. Although I think typing it on my phone is funner and slightly more convenient. Like rn im on the bus on the way to school while typing this authors note. XD. Anyways enjoy the story**!

...

"Ooooo, what was going on with you and Salamander there? You already thinking about bangin' him after the game, eh?" Cana swung side to side slightly while she slung around an empty liquor bottle.

"Cana! Your not supposed to drink while in uniform!" Levy smacked her arm.

'Actually I would say she really doesn't need to be drinking at all…" Lucy crossed her arms and pouted at her assumption.

"But what WAS that between you and Natsu though Lulu?" Levy now turned back to Lucy who looked like a tomato with blonde locks.

"It was just a good luck hug okay? Nothing more." Lucy made an 'x' with her hands to prove her point, but her blush said otherwise. Nevertheless, they decided to let it go.

There was 10 seconds left of fourth quarter. Lamia had made a big turn around and were now tied. Natsu could feel the beads of sweat fall down his face and into the fake grass below. He heard hike and within a second had the ball in his grasp, he began to run. But found himself feeling slower than usual. He kept running anyways, he could tell he was close, but didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it up. But then he looked to the sidelines and saw his friends cheering, he saw Lucy watching him, her fists on her heart,she looked worried. And that was the last thing he wanted her to do.

 _I dont know how much longer i can keep this up... Im sorry you guys… but-_

"NATSUUUU!"

He turned back to Lucy whose hands were cupped around her mouth.

"I BELIEVE IN YOUUUU!"

That's all it took. He pushed himself harder, barely missing a huge guy from Lamia. After a few seconds that felt like hours, he jumped into the endzone right before the scoreboard buzzed. He got up and pumped his fist into the air. The crowd went into hysterics.

Lucy ran into the endzone and jumped into Natsu arms and he spun her around while she yelled in victory and put her fist into the air.

"WE WON!" Natsu laughed and looked up at Lucy who was looking right back at him, with her cheeks dusted pink. They both began leaning in until…

"Hey lovebirds! Why don't you quit flirting in the middle of the field and come on! Were gonna head out and get something to eat. You guys gonna come with us or make out on the 20 yard line?" Gray yelled at them from the bench as Juvia and some of the other cheerleaders who were watching the cute scene in front of them smacked Gray.

"N-No! Were coming!" Lucy hopped down, fixed her skirt and intertwined their hands as she dragged him towards the gate.

Damn, so close. They both thought as they rejoined their friends and got ready to go eat.

...

Lucy got out of the shower and blow-dried her hair. She decided ti curl it and leave it down. After rummaging through her closet for a good 10 minutes, she decided on her back dress that had a halter top and fanned out when it go to her belly button. It stopped mid thigh and accented her curves nicely. She put on a light wash denim jacket with sleeves that ended just at her elbow and a pair of cork wedges with white straps around her ankles and ruffles at the opening where her toes peeked out to finish it off and admired her look in the mirror.

She sent a pic of her outfit to Levy. Who replied almost instantly.

 **Levvv: Cuuute! Betcha Natsu will get a nosebleed from how cute you are… XD**

Ugh! Again with Natsu! I mean they had only nearly kissed on the field and held hands while he walked her home! I mean why would she- actually ya know what. Scratch that. They were right. Not that she'd ever admit it, she had a HUGE crush on him. She sighed and replyed back.

 **Luluu: anyways… where are we meeting? Natsu's on his way ti get me and knowing him, he probably doesn't have a clue where we're even going. -_-**

 **Levvv: Mazzini's Italian Diner. Ill send him directions. Don't wory lulu.**

She tossed her phone beside her as she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. She heard a car honk outside and immediately grabbed her phone and Michael Kors purse. She ran downstairs, out the door, and hopped into Natsu's car.

"Ready?" He grinned at her and she smiled right back.

"Lets go."

...

 **That's it for this chapter. Ik its short but rn im really tired and ill make the next one longer. Byeeee! Lala ooouuuuttttt**


	4. Moving to Wattpad Changes

Hello everyone! Before I start I'm so very sorry i've been gone so long. In the past year I have not only changed as a writer, but also as a person. I have come to mature very much and have been dealing with a lot of issues by myself and it's been stressful to continue writing mentally. I had hit an all time low and dealt with a lot. For almost 3 years now I have struggled with anxiety, depression, OCS, and an eating disorder. I thought I had everything under control. Then I experienced my first heartbreak. After so long of feeling like I had never been loved I finally had found a source of it. I was ecstatic to call someone mine after the relationship with my ex (the one i was with when I was last here and active) failed I foolishly thought I would never find happiness or love again. I depended to much on boys for justification and validation. I thought nobody loved or cared for me but all along I never realized it was right in front of my face. I have all of you who have loved and supported me for so long. I shouldn't have let my weakness control me and make me turn my back on all of you for so so long. I have decided to move both stories to my Wattpad. jaiceedragneel I would love to be closer to you all and more personal. So from now on call me by my actual nickname. Jaicee. I am going to try my best to update both books within the next two days. I have an orthodontist appointment today so I'm not sure if it'll be up today... but I will try my best. I love you all dearly. Thank you for sticking with me through this all.


End file.
